Fish and Visitors
Plot Bugs and Daffy’s next-door neighbor, Yosemite Sam, doesn’t want to have anything to do with anybody. He installs solar panels so that he can go completely off the grid and depend only on himself. His plans go awry when the storm clouds roll in, and without the sun to power his home, he must rely on friendly neighbors. Sam is the worst houseguest ever, destroying Bugs’ bathroom, leaving a mess wherever he goes, and somehow taking both Bugs AND Daffy’s beds. Rather then hurt anyone’s feelings, the roommates come up with creative schemes to try to get Sam to leave on his own, but he can’t exactly take a hint. Cast *Porky Pig appeared in the episode and the Merrie Melody, but had no lines. *Crusher appeared fighting on Sam's TV, but had no lines. Quotes *'Sam': Thanks for breaking my fall, roomie! Daffy: No, thank you for breaking my back. *'Sam': Believe me, you wouldn't like me when I'm hungry. Daffy: I don't like you now. *'Svetlana': I am here to meet Sam. My new husband. Sam: Svetlana!? Uhh... you don't look like your picture. Svetlana: (holds up a picture) You don't look like your picture either. Sam: Uhh... that was before the beard grew. *'Sam': Try one, try one, try one. Okay, then more for me! (eats one nacho then burps loudly) *'Bugs': (ghostly voice) Ooooh! Sam: Bugs, this is no time to play in the laundry! There's a ghost in our house! *'Bugs': How many times do I have to to tell you to put the dirty dishes in the dish washer!? *'Daffy': That's the best fake fight you can think of? Bugs: Oh, I forgot you were the king of Fake Fight Land. *'Daffy': And we lose one lousy house guest in three...two... Sam: What in tarnation is-ah going on here? Daffy: One. *'Sam': Is that karaoke? (sings I Will Be the Flame) *'Bugs': Feel free to use the coasters! *'Daffy': You idiot! We told you that so you would leave! Trivia *Bugs has a closet full of white gloves in his bedroom. *Yosemite Sam secretly loves Bugs' gloves. Gallery Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn. Image:Episode41.png|Bugs asking Yosemite Sam what's up. Image:Episode42.png|Yosemite Sam yells at Bugs, saying none of his business. Image:Episode43.png|Daffy laughs at Bugs, after Sam insults him. Image:Episode44.png|Daffy then gets called a beak-face by Yosemite Sam. Image:Episode45.png|Yosemite Sam says that he needs no friends. Image:Episode46.png|Yosemite Sam discusses his solar panels. Image:Episode47.png|Yosemite Sam about to cut off the phone wire. Image:Episode48.png|Yosemite Sam's phone falls. Image:Elmer Fudd the Weatherman.png|Bugs and Daffy watch Elmer on the weather channel. Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe. Image:Sam's Living Arrangements.png|Sam's living arrangements include tons of clutter. Image:Breaking Sam's Fall and Daffy's Back.png|Yosemite Sam lands on Daffy on the staircase. Image:Cheesy Nachos.png|"Try one!" Image:Fish Visitors Grab 2.jpg|"More for me!" Image:Fish Visitors Grab 4.jpg|Bugs tells Daffy that he was right, causing Daffy to get emotional. Image:Fish Visitors Grab 5.jpg|"No power means no hot water. I'm gonna have to use your shower." Image:Fish Visitors Grab 6.jpg|Bugs gets up at 4:30 a.m. to wake up Sam. Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png|Bugs pretending to be a ghost to make Sam leave the house. Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (2).png|Bugs slowly walking toward Sam and Daffy. Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Yosemite Sam grabs Daffy and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house. Image:Fish Visitors Grab 7.jpg|Henery Hawk sings Chicken Hawk with Foghorn Leghorn. Image:Sunny Day with a Rainbow.png|The rain finally stops. Image:YAHOO!!!.png|Sam cheers as the rain clears up. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes